


Final Space: Birthday Boy

by Virdoote



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virdoote/pseuds/Virdoote
Summary: Littlecato retreats to his bedroom and finds a birthday cake awaiting him, and a stack of strange tapes.





	Final Space: Birthday Boy

It wasn’t the cake that made Littlecato stop and freeze as soon as he dropped from the vent into the comforting familiarity of his small room, nor was it the note written in Gary’s tell tale scribbled font that probably said something along the lines of “I don’t know if cats can even eat cake but i’ll allow it this time small-fry.” Instead it was them small stack of disc like objects beside the cake that caught Littlecato’s interest, about ten of them on top of one another held together by a loosely tied red ribbon. He walked towards the stack and scowled at the two layered, lemon iced confectionery at the same time. “I told him I didn’t want anything, birthday’s are stupid” Littlecato thought, idly flicking a finger into the icing and bringing it to his lips with a soft smack “what are these things anyway? Holocards? didn’t even know they still used these…” Pulling himself up onto a chair little Cato sucked on another icing covered finger before pushing it to the other side of the table with a terse shove, “What would I want with empty Holocards?”

**They’re not empty, Littlecato**

Rolling his eyes the teenager turned towards the ceiling, “Then what are they for H.U.E? Gary’s old home videos?”

**That’s exactly what they are, he asked me to show them to you**

Before he could say another word the wall on the other side of his room lit up, the only wall not covered in graffiti or stained with robot oil from his experiments, and Gary Goodspeed’s wide eyed grin came into full view.

**Holocard number one, now playing. Title: game of cards**

“You’re really gonna make me watch all of these? I’ll crawl back into the vent I swe-” the sentence died before it could even form in Littlecato’s mouth as the camera shifted immediately from Gary incessant ramblings to Quinn and instead focused on the other side of the table strewn with cards, to showcase a large feline dressed in typical Ventrexian fare and looking at the camera with a bored expression on his face. “d-dad?….” Littlecato snarled and wiped his moistening eyes with a slick of his wrist, but he didn’t try to leave the chair or crawl anywhere away from the video, instead he stayed where he was and pulled up his knees to his head. Curling up into an almost completely spherical ball of fuzzy fur, ears perked up to listen as it played on. It took 6 minutes and 20 seconds for the video to end and the room to go dark, but Littlecato didn’t emerge from his rebellious bundle until at least 12 of them had passed, muffled sniffles and puffs of upset racking being the only other sound in the dimly lit room. H.U.E was patient, that was his job, and he comfortably waited out the display of wild human emotion before him.

****Do you wish me to play another?****

Wiping the soaking fur underneath his left eye Littlecato took another moment to compose himself, eyes flicking around to stare at the tapes, the note, the ribbon and then finally the cake…It was obvious on a second look that Gary had made it himself, its sides were uneven, icing was hastily strewn around it’s slightly burnt surface and the edges were crisp. He couldn’t help but chuckle and pull it towards him, pulling a slice off the side and taking a shaky bite, the lemony taste filling the teenager with a sense of…something he hadn’t felt in a long time. Like despite everything that had happened with Knightfall and his dad that everything was going to be OK, everything was going to work out, somehow. Finishing his slice Littlecato turned back to the projector, the anxiety of watching another beginning to flare up and then subsiding. “how many of them is he in?”

****All of them, those were Gary’s instructions.****

“Alright, play all of them then.” He leaned back and took another slice of cake, realising it was his first birthday cake in over three years, and settled into a comfortable viewing position with a wide grin on his feline face.

Yeah, things were gonna be fine.


End file.
